Fall For You
by ZoeyxPaige
Summary: AU. James and Lily are picked as heads. How well can this go? R & R J/L R/OC S/OC


Ok, I am going to try to write an AU on the Harry Potter Series. If you don't like AUs, don't read this. R&R

Some of the stuff is going to look like wrong information but that's why this is an AU I know it doesn't follow the books.

Summary: Lily and James are picked as Heads. How will this turn out?

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize from the books belong to JKR.

!!

Lily Evans stepped through the barrier separating the Muggle World and Platform 9 ¾. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled as they searched through the crowd looking for her best friends, Paige Waters and Alexis Blunders. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a side ponytail and her side bangs were sticking to her forehead. She was 5' 4" and she wasn't fat or skinny.

"Lils!"

She grinned as she saw a girl heading towards her with black hair and tan skin. Her dark brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner and made them pop out. Her hair was a copy of her hair except the blackness. She was 5' 1" and had an athletic build.

"Paige!"

She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you!" Paige said.

"You saw me last week." Lily replied

"A week is a long time Lily Flower!"

Lily rolled her eyes at the nickname but grinned at her anyway.

"Where's Alex?" Lily asked.

"She's in the compartment flirting with a certain Marauder." Paige replied grinning

Lily rolled her eyes again, typical Alexis. She always flirted like mad with Sirius and everyone knew they should get together but they never did. She was pretty though. She had pretty brown hair that was always curled perfectly while Lily and Paige wore theirs straight. Her blue eyes were set off by her black eyeliner and mascara she applied perfectly. She stood at 5' 8" and was pretty slim.

"Hey ladies," A soft voice said behind Paige.

Paige spun around and grinned.

"Remus," She exclaimed while throwing her arms around him.

He grinned back and hugged her and softly kissed her lips quickly.

"Ew," Lily said grinning.

"Aw don't be jealous Lily. Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to spoil Paige's mood." Remus teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I am still wondering how she got you to go out with her. You never date." Lily said smiling softly, knowing she could have had one.

"My wonderful charm works miracles." Paige teased, but she was remembering everything. How he refused to date anyone because of his condition. In the end she became an Animagus with Lily, Alex, James, Sirius, and Peter. He decided that it was worth the risk in the middle of the summer even though he had liked Paige since first year. She also liked him since first year and oddly enough her Animagus form was a wolf. Lily's was a doe, Alex's was a panther, James was a stag, and Sirius was a big bear-like black dog, while Peter's was a yellow lab dog.

"Come on let's go get settled." Remus suggested snapping Paige out of her thoughts.

"Okay." Lily agreed, flicking her wand at her trunk.

They reached the compartment and were greeted with James and Sirius wrestling on the floor, and Peter and Alexis talking. If they hadn't known better they would have thought that they didn't know what was happening on the floor.

"James, act your age," Paige rolled her eyes at her other best friend.

James stood up and saw Lily and his grin faltered slightly then went back into place quickly, though Lily and Paige noticed. His hair was messy and his brown eyes were sparkling. Sirius just plopped down on the seat next to Alex and rested his head in her lap only for it to get pushed off.

"Lils, James, Remus don't we have a prefect meeting?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah I have to go meet the Head Boy." Lily said. Remus and Paige looked at each other and grinned big. Alex looked at Peter and they both snickered.

"Crap!" James exclaimed.

"This should be good." Sirius said grinning, "Can I come too?"

"What? Why?" Lily asked her eyes betrayed her confusion.

"Never mind. Remus tape it for me please?"

"Nah!" Remus said his shaggy sandy blond hair shaking to side to side. His blue eyes were light up.

"Uh, Evans?"

"Potter." Lily said stiffly it was always tough for her to be nice to him.

"Um… I'm… Well I'm…. See I am…"

"Spit it out Potter. Wait, Paige why'd you say Lils, JAMES, and Remus?"

"I'm Head Boy." James said gaining confidence as he straightened up look Lily straight in the eyes.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"I'm Head Boy." James said casually.

"Holy Merlin, Dumbledore has fallen off his bloody rocker."

"That's what I said." Paige said snickering.

"Me & Paige will meet you guys at the prefect compartment." Remus said grabbing Paige's hand and tugging her out of the compartment with Paige complaining about missing the show.

"Oh, you'll hear the shouting." Remus said, "Plus we need to take charge for a while."

Paige snickered because as soon as he said that, Lily's 'musical' voice was heard through the entire train.

!!

"Ok now that was the best train ride ever!" Paige declared.

"Hell yeah," Sirius said.

"You weren't even there for the best part." Paige said sticking out her tongue.

"Why'd I get stuck with the immature one?" Remus teased.

"I hate this!" Lily screamed cutting off all the conversation.

"Aw, come on Evans, it won't be that bad." James said

"Like hell."

"I'll try to be civil."

Lily glared at him.

"Fine, but one slip up from you, and I will go back to ignoring you."

"Deal."

They walked off to find their Head carriage.

"Who wants to make a bet on how long it will be before they get together?" Alex asked

"Me!" Peter said

"Me too." Sirius replied

"Me three." Remus said.

"I call before Christmas." Paige said

"I say second term." Sirius, Peter, and Remus said at the same time.

"I agree with Paige." Alex said

"10 Galleons to each person." Sirius and Paige said at the same time.

"Done."

They all shook hands.

!!

Lily POV

!!

The Feast went by with nothing big happening surprisingly.

Before she realized it, she was standing in front a big portrait a few minutes away from the Gryffindor Tower. It was a portrait of a phoenix.

"Password," the phoenix asked.

"Fawkes ," James clear voice replied.

The portrait swung open and revealed a beautiful room. There were gold & maroon drapes everywhere on the wall that you couldn't actually see the wall, the couch was gold, the love seat was red, and the arm chair was half gold, half maroon and they were all placed around the fireplace and a table sat in the middle on top of a maroon rug which stood out against the gold carpet. There were stair cases on both ends of the furthest wall.

Lily picked the right stair case and she walked up the stairs and faced a wooden door with a cursive purple 'L' on it.

She pushed it open and gasped. There was a huge window that was draped in dark purple facing her as she put her foot in the door. The wall was painted a light purple and her duvet, on her four post bed to the left, was the same purple as her curtain. There was a black dresser right across from her bed which was up against the wall on her left in the middle. Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed & right next to her bed was a night stand made out of the same stuff as her dresser.

"It's beautiful," she breathed to herself.

She went to the door that was right across her bed. She pushed it open and there was a magnificent bathroom. It had a shower cubicle as well as a tub the size of a swimming pool and across from her there was a door. Her eyes slowly narrowed to a glare as James pushed through the door.

"Oh… Ev…Evans." James stumbled over his words.

Lily turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait!"

"What Potter?"

"Can't we talk about what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Potter. We used to be friends. Then you… never mind. Nothing happened."

Lily turned and pushed out the door as tears began forming in her eyes. She fell onto her bed face down and wondered when James would come through the door. When she found he didn't come she started sobbing. What she didn't know was that James had slid down near her door, and was crying.

!!

What happened between James and Lily? Keep on reading. I'll try to make them get together soon.

Please Review it will make me update faster.

Zoey.


End file.
